1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combined structure of a hand-held cordless vacuum cleaner and a flashlight, and more particularly to a combined structure of a hand-held cordless vacuum cleaner and a flashlight in which the vacuum cleaner and the flashlight can be selectively used through the interchangeable combination of components and which has high practical value added.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, there is known that any one of various tool heads, such as a movable blade assembly, drill, kneader, flashlight, etc., is electrically and mechanically interconnected to a power handle which forms a handle and includes therein a chargeable battery and switch means, thereby permitting the power handle to be commonly used in many applications (e.g., refer to U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,239). The opposite end faces of the power handle and the tool head are formed with sliding fitting portions and include a locking mechanism.
There has been also proposed such a power handle to which a flashlight case or a vacuum cleaner body is screwed releasably (e.g., refer to Japanese Utility Model Publication No.34-5470).
On the other hand, a hand-held vacuum cleaner is usually constructed such that the vacuum cleaner body forming a handle houses therein a chargeable battery and an electric powered blower driven by the battery and further includes switch means adapted to control power fed to the blower, an intake opening for the electric powered blower is formed in the front surface of the vacuum cleaner body, and protective ribs are formed to project over the intake opening.
While a dust case housing therein a filter or other application tools, such as the above-mentioned flashlight case, might be slide-fitted to the front surface of the vacuum cleaner body, this sliding fit is difficult due to the obstructive presence of the protective ribs. Further, fitting with screws has such drawbacks that it is time-consuming and electrical connection with the application tool is troublesome and liable to fail. There is also accompanied a problem that, since the electric powered blower is housed in the vacuum cleaner body, the switch means must be locked when fitting the flashlight case to disable operation of the electric powered blower during use of the flashlight, thereby to prevent dissipation of the battery.